A forgotten Valentines day
by Someones Girl
Summary: What happens when the boys forget Valentines Day and the girls go to a restaurant full of romantic couples? Parings: T&Y, B&P and G&R. One shot. Please R&R. Enjoy


**A forgotten Valentines Day**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the story line… I think. Nah lets just say I don't own anything. I don't want you to sue me.

**Summary:** What happens when the boys forget Valentines Day and the girls go to a restaurant full of romantic couples? _Parings: T&Y, B&P and G&R._

* * *

**13th February 10:30pm**

"Let's go to sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Rikku said with a wink to Yuna and Paine. The three couples was in their newly brought house, they decided to buy one house together instead of having separate ones because it was cuter, well the girls thought it was a good idea… actually it was more like Rikku and Yuna's idea.

"Sleep, it's still early Hun, stay for another couple of minutes eh? For another hour" Pleaded Gippal he put on his sad pleading face to Rikku

"Fine, for another hour only okay? And stop that face Gippy" Rikku pouted

"I knew I would win!" Gippal said with an "I always get my own way" face

"You cocky big headed meanie!" Rikku said and flounced off him on to a separate couch

"Aww come on Gippal's girl you know you would rather be on this lovely sofa then on your own, on a lonely couch" Gippal said tugging Rikku's skinny arm

"Rikku come and sit with me" Yuna said pushing Tidus off his space and patted it for Rikku

"Yunie! What have I done now?" Tidus asked in a puppy like voice with a puppy like face and puppy like actions

"Nothing Tiddie is just I can't let the cocky big head get to my cousin all the time" Yuna stuck her tongue at Gippal and hugged Rikku like she was her mother. Gippal fumed out and went to his room, Rikku ran after him and Yuna sighed

"You know me and Paine should be introduced into this scene" Baralai argued

"Not my fault that you and Paine was kissing for so long that you just missed the scene." Yuna pouted and went to her room with Tidus following her.

"So it's just me and you then Pan Pan" Baralai said giving Paine a peck on the cheek

"Nah, it's just you I'm going to sleep" Paine said walking off to her room

"Typical Girls!" Baralai said running after Paine

**14th February 10:30am **

"Morning Yuna, Rikku, where are your guys then eh? It's Valentines Day!" Paine laughed, she doesn't do giggles!

"In the bathroom" Yuna and Rikku both said at the same time. All three of them gasped and ran to the bathroom

"Anyone in there?" Yuna asked sounding very worried what three boys would do in a bathroom. No one answered.

"I'm coming in!" Rikku screamed and kicked the door down, to find no one

"It's Valentines Day where the hell could they be?" Paine said sounding a bit upset

"Not like you to sound upset!" Yuna went down to check the calendar to see if they made a mistake on the day maybe it was only the 13th today, nopes it was Valentines Day on the Calendar but instead of the hearts that Rikku had drawn on, it had Blitzball in big fat felt pen. The boys forgot.

**14th February 12.00pm**

"Fine if Gippal forgets the most important day in Spira, apart from my birthday and maybe Christmas or any other days where I get presents I'm taking his gil to go shopping!" Rikku screamed playing with a pouch full of gil which belongs to Gippal

"Me too, first I'll go to that really expensive spa place and relax and then go to the new dress sphere store and maybe that jewelry store and maybe…" Yuna just rambled on thousands of places where they could shop, also holding a pouch full of gil.

"Maybe at long last I can buy that really cool sword down at the final fantasy weapons store, with out using my savings!" Paine chuckled, she wanted that sword for so long but it was so expensive 10,000 gil for a sword it didn't seam that good when it was her own money but now with Baralai's money is was to die for.

**14th February 3:00pm**

"Gip, Lai everyone seams to be in pairs today, it's kind of freaking me out." Tidus said moving into the middle of Gippal and Baralai

"Nah, its cool come on we're nearly at the Blitzball stadium, this was the only day where we, non- blitzball players can have a bit of fun!" Gippal said, very excitedly.

"You know we have seen you play so many times and yet we don't really know how it feels like!" Baralai said "You know I would pay as much gil as Spira would like just to be able to step into that globe of water"

**14th February 3:10**

"Wow it looks so cool Paine, go on buy it!" Rikku urged Paine to buy the sword it was shiny and was mainly silver, it was cool

"I'll take it!" Paine said placing the money on the counter** "**Boyfriends money, my money."

"Right now my turn to spend, I want an airship!" Yuna cried

"A what?" Rikku asked her

"An airship, I mean I have done so many adventures yet I don't own an airship I want one a blue one!" Yuna smiled slyly

"So do you want this one or this one or maybe this one, we can spray paint it for you Lady Yuna" a shop assistant said at Smooth Airship

"I never knew you can get a Pink Airship!" Yuna giggled jumping up and down "I'll take the pink one, I'll see how Tidus takes that" and Yuna places the money on the counter and takes the keys to her new airship.

"Rikku do you know how to fly an airship?" Yuna asked

"Yeah I do, why don't you know how?" Rikku asked

"Paine do you know how to fly an airship?" Yuna asked

"Nopes! A boy can do that job" Paine answered

"Okay, Rikku you'll have to drive for the rest of the day until I get a person to drive for us or I learn how to drive one" giggled Yuna

"What is the airship going to be called Yuna?" Paine asked

"Well um… I know YRP+ Tiddie!" Yuna jumped into the air she thought it was a great name

"Nice name… but we have to go to the Chocobo ranch; I'm going to buy a Chocobo!" Rikku screamed at her own excitement

"Why Chocobo?" Paine asked it was the weirdest thing she had ever heard of someone to buy out of the blue!

"Chocobo is the greatest yellow creature you'll ever see and anyway they're cute!" Rikku exclaimed

"Which one would you like Princess Rikku?" the worker said

"Hmmm that one… no that one… no that one…. No that one yea that one, the one with it's hair like Gippal. Boy or girl?" Rikku asked

"Boy" the worker replied

"Hello Gippal Junior, meet your new mummy Rikku!" Rikku said to the Chocobo

"Right here is the money and I here you look after Chocobos for owners right" Rikku said handing over the money

"Yes we do Princess Rikku" the worker said

"Good, come on Gippal Junior lets find you a better stable" Rikku said leading the Chocobo off to the stables

**14th February 6:00pm **

"That was so cool Tidus" Gippal said

"If I taught you it will take another 4 hours or so and the girls would kill us if we got back so late" Tidus said with his common sense on

"Who cares just tell them we love them and they'll be alright the next day" Baralai said with out his common sense.

"Okay if you insist" Tidus said diving back in

"Let's go!" Gippal shouted and went down

**14th February 7:00pm **

"Shall we eat at a really posh restaurant?" Yuna asked

"Yeah, we have the money" Paine said coolly

"That one!" Rikku pointed to one that was right dead middle of the city, the most expensive one

"Welcome to Final Fantasy Restaurant table for 6?" the waiter asked

"Where did table of 6 come from there's only 3 of us" Yuna said politely

"Oh sorry, thought you had your other half with you, never mind this way" The waiter said earning himself a glare from Paine

"Yuna, Paine I want to go home they're all in pairs and all loved up, I want to go home, I want Gippy" Rikku said nearly in tears

"Maybe Rikku's idea isn't bad, Yuna lets just order take out and but a couple of crates of red wine and drink ourselves to death eh?" Paine asked also feeling a bit out of place. All the people in the restaurant were staring at them.

"Maybe your right guys, um waiter could you get us this, this and this and 3 crates of red wine to this address, we're a little tired, um here is the money thanks" Yuna said and walked out in a very calm manor. They shut the door to the restaurant when they heard a couple of laughter's, laughing at them

"Boy they're so dead!" Yuna, Rikku and Paine said in unison

**14th February 11:00pm**

"Boy the girls must be hyper today, 3 crates of red wine gone and all 3 of them lying on the floor" Baralai said looking at the girls. Impressed.

"Come on Rikku lets get you back on a bed" Gippal said picking up a very drunk and red Rikku "You're drunk and smelly, yet you still look so horny baby!"

"Gippal Junior my Chocobo, I love you" murmured Rikku

"Come on Yunie, what have you been doing today eh? Baby my sexy baby" Tidus said picking Yuna up

"YRP+ Tiddie fly, fly!" Mutters Yuna

"Well come on then Black star, lets get you to our bedroom" Baralai said

"Die Baralai die!" Paine shouts

"Silly sausage, why would you want to kill me Black star eh?

**15th February 10:30am **

"Where is my money?" Screams Gippal, Baralai and Tidus still unaware of why people walked around in pairs yesterday.


End file.
